


Toy

by nowblossoming



Series: Gavin Reed Wants to Cum More Than He Wants to Die [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Gavin Roleplay, Blowjobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Derogatory Language, F/M, Gangbang, Human Nines Roleplay, M/M, Roleplay, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Voice Modifers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowblossoming/pseuds/nowblossoming
Summary: Gavin has worked for Nines’s as long as he has possibly known, has served his every order, has bettered his life in anyway he could.Has been the tight hole for Nines to fuck all of his stress into. And maybe some friends stress too.





	1. Warm Me Up

“Are you sure about this?” The glue is cold from being left out in the car all morning, chilling as it rubs up against Gavin’s warm skin. Even Nines’s pathetic attempts to synthetically heat his fingers doesn’t help. 

 

“Oh my god just shut up and let it happen. You’re so embarrassing,” Gavin hisses out between gritted teeth, struggling to tear open the plastic packaging between his fingers. He flinches again when another unexpected touch smoothes the adhesive at his temple into an even coating. 

 

A warm flush fills his chest, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as Nines’s fingers slide into his hair, gently rubbing the scalp before pulling away.

 

The plastic finally gives way with a crinkle, Gavin humming in rejoicement as the packages single content falls into his lap. “Here,” he leans his head back unto Nines’s lap, holding up the LED way too close to the Android’s face in order to annoy him. 

 

Nines accepts it with a sigh, surveying the dead light before gently pressing it on the make up glue. Gavin breathes in shortly at the cool metal contrasting his hot skin and moves his hand to Nines’s knee. 

 

“It’s on,” Nines says after a minute, pressing his skinless hand to the LED and coaxing blue light to flood the corner of Gavin’s eye. 

 

All Gavin can do is wordlessly nod, stomach tingling at the thought of what's to come. When they actually talked about watching porn together Gavin didn’t think in a million years that this would be the end result. Hell, it didn’t even cross his mind that Nines would read his vitals until the Android had pressed his hand to Gavin’s thigh, got next to his ear and whispered, ‘You really like that one, huh?’

 

Nines takes Gavin out of his thoughts, skin now covering the palms running up the front of Gavin’s chest, teasing the triangle shaped piping of the typical Cyberlife housekeeping uniform. The anagram GV-200 glowing under the flexible technology that keeps the shirt light and waterproof. For a moment, Nines pauses over Gavin’s bicep where his own old Cyberlife band is now stuck in place, the technology having sized itself to perfectly fit the diameter of Gavin’s upper arm. It glitters all different shades of blue in the last lingering lights of the sunset outside.

 

“I love you,” Gavin says, nervously, quietly. Maybe asking him to do this had pushed them too far, Gavin had trouble perfectly explaining his wants toward the scene in the beginning. It took a shit load of digging to get them here. The Android looks down at Gavin for a few seconds, hand carefully smoothing his hair away from his forehead. 

 

Nines’s touch is soft and light, fingers impossibly long and thin to help distinguish the outer personality Cyberlife had tried to give him. Yet for their hardest efforts it had easily fallen through, Nines ended up becoming a new person entirely, a clunky, clumsy Android with few social skills but the wherewithal to make up for it. So Cyberlife never truly won, not even with the creation they worked hardest on. 

 

“I love you too, Gavin,” Nines smiles after a few tentative beats, his fingers still in Gavin’s hair as he reaches over the couchs armrest to receive the final item. 

 

And Gavin lets him, watching carefully as it’s pulled from the thin clear packaging. Tenatively Gavin attempts to quietly lower the zipper of his pants, the soft sound of metal unhooking from each other overpowering even Nines’s own crinkle filled fiddling, Gavin reaches into his pants to find his cock only slightly hard, flushed hot with arousal and soft to the touch. He shivers while pulling dick out of his pants, eyes fixated on Nines’s messy bed hair and hard jawline as his bounces a tight fist up his cock a few times. As soon as Nines straightens back up Gavin’s quick to move his hand off again, biting his lip as he catches sight of the small mechanism in Nines’s hands. 

 

“Do you want me to do it?” 

 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Gavin smiles, spreading his legs a bit further apart and leaning until his spine is straightened by the leg of the seat. 

 

Nines scoots forward, bending at the waist to slide transparent silicone over Gavin’s dick.

 

“Jesus, fuck, that’s cold.” Gavin bites, grabbing blindly at Nines’s shoulder with his wrist curved upwards around Nines’s armpit at a soft angle. 

 

In response he just receives a deep toned chuckle. 

 

Gavin shudders, breath leaving his lungs for a moment as the material of the fleshlight tightens and shapes to encapsulate the tip of his cock. The slight squeeze of it has his heartbeat picking up. 

 

“Are you ready to start?” Nines asks, settling his hands on Gavin’s thighs and tilting his head to the side so he can look at Gavin’s face. 

 

They are close together, so much so that Gavin quirks a little smile and leans forward to kiss the Android’s lips. Jarringly close to a humans but just slightly different in miniscule ways, like the dryness of a mouth without saliva and pillow-like softness of something built mainly for appearances. 

 

“Thanks for all this.” 

 

In response Nines’s suddenly darkens, his calm demeanor warping into something harder and much more powerful. 

 

It’s the interrogation face Gavin’s seen so many times, including when he’d watched personally as Nines dislocated 4 out of 10 of a man’s fingers in desperate urge to get information. 

 

A shudder runs up Gavin’s spine, and he’s quick to shove his twitching dick back into tight Cyberlife white slacks. 

 

As they planned before, Gavin scrambles to his feet, forcing himself not to run straight into the bathroom out of sheer excitement. They’d rented a hotel room, fucking expensive one too. So much so that the bathroom is huge. The tiles are white and covered in little golds cracks, a pure white jacuzzi tub stands as the epicenter of the room, big enough to fit three people and saddled next to a gold tray stand covered in various washing necessities. 

 

The door is opened as Gavin is surveying the marble sink top and he turns to see Nines’s head poking in. His LED and shirt both absent. “GV-200? Start my shower for me, I’ll be there in a second. And work on cleaning this bathroom for heaven’s sake.” 

 

Gavin nods, smiling with closed lips as Nine hums in response and disappears once more. The shower is in the far corner of the bathroom, lit entirely by the floor to ceiling tinted window on one side and boxed in by clear brick walls. Gavin slides in, turning on the three shower heads above and making sure to set them at a warm temperature. 

 

He moves on then, body zinging in pleasure at the idea of what’s coming next, and grabs the mop from a supply cabinet across the room near the sinks. It’s one of those new lightweight ones, so different from what he used to use back as a teenager in the late 10’s. Gavin pushes it against the floor, attempting to move as rhythmically as possible. Upon touching the surface cleaner bubbles up over the roll, wetting the floor easily. 

 

The door creaking open has Gavin tensing, trying his hardest not to evidently move or make any otherwise human reactions to the noise. “Oh, GV-200,” Nines sings softly, sounding so damn human it sends a concealed shiver through Gavin. A pair of arms wrap around his waist, stopping the mop in its tracks. The hold pulls Gavin backward, Nines’s manually rolling Gavin’s hips up so he’s half sat on Nines’s hitched thigh. Stomach exploding in sparks of pleasure at the complete monopoly Nines has acquired on his entire lower body - free to use Gavin however he pleases. A groan slips out against Gavin’s will. 

 

“Shh, be quiet. She’s in the next room,” Nines whispers lowly into Gavin’s ear, effortlessly rocking his thigh upward to tease at Gavin’s cock.

 

It’s all a part of the eloquent scene they’ve ripped straight from some shitty porno, Gavin is the Android and Nines is the domineering unhappily married man with nothing to lose. Just the set up has Gavin pushing back to rub his ass against the bulge in Nines’s pants. “Greedy Android. Who said you can touch me?” Gavin can hear that stupid cocky smirk in his voice, not even getting half a second to roll his eyes before a soft bite sinks unto the cartilage of his ear. 

 

Gavin is shoved off of Nines’s then, regaining his balance quickly against the mop handle. 

 

Nines walks past him, eyes trained on Gavin as he steps toward the steaming shower. The room quickly heating up from the spray. He sticks his hand under the flow, easily sizing Gavin up with a pompous gaze. Nine has switched clothes, throwing on a pair of maroon satin boxers and some silver chain necklace. Damn, he really does look like a douchebag. Gavin’s mouth quirks into a smile and he refocuses his priorities on mopping up the floor. 

 

Attention is taken from work yet again when fabric slaps Gavin over the head, hanging heavy around his ears as he looks up to see Nines staring at him. He’s naked now, cock hard and hanging loosely, too damn thick and heavy to curve upwards, God, he’s so hot. 

 

Gavin licks his lips and tries to get a grip on himself. He folds up the boxers and tentatively places them on the cart beside the jacuzzi tub. 

 

He walks crisply back to the mop, debating whether he should straighten his back, in the end Gavin thinks it would be a little too damn much and sticks to slouching. He picks up the mop again, unable to help himself from looking at the shower from the corner of his eye. 

 

Gavin takes a steady breath, trying to get into character. He’s controlled, a submissive bot under the heavy hand of a powerful lover, he’s been with Nines as long as he’s ever known. Nines is a hard ass most of the time and when he’s fed up with his wife’s nitpicking, he goes off to find Gavin. Sometimes, he just needs a warm hole to fuck his worries into. Gavin’s ass tingles, legs shaking as another wave of pleasure splashes over his lower body. 

 

He glances a look at Nines’s again, watching with hypnotizing satisfaction as he reaches up to wash his hair, water running off his body so damn delicately, ass sloped so delicately into his full thighs and pale skin contrasting the glittering city in the window. 

 

A sigh breaks Gavin from his thoughts, eyes moving up to see Nines’s has caught his staring. An unimpressed look on his face as he beckons Gavin over with only a finger. 

 

“Yes, sir?” Gavin plays the role well, hands held behind his back as he takes tentative steps toward the shower. 

 

“You disappoint me, GV-200,” Nines tisks, voice deep, turning away from the shower head toward Gavin. The water running down from the side of his neck towards a place Gavin has to physically force himself not to look. 

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Gavin says, forcing all emotion from his face and tentatively taking a step so the top halves of his bare feet are placed on the wet shower tile. “What have I done wrong? So that I may work to better myself next time.” 

 

Nines raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You cannot tell GV-200?” He reprimands, reaching out to grip a front belt loop of Gavin’s trousers. With one certain and powerful motion he tugs Gavin over the tile line, hauling him into the shower. 

 

Water immediately cascades down and off Gavin’s waterproof clothing, making for a weird sensation as humidity sticks the shirt to wet skin. Nines is surveying him, eyebrows lazily knitted in soft anger as he uses a single palm to shove Gavin backward into the shower wall. The sound echoes through the large room and Gavin instinctively lets his legs fall open for Nines to slip between. 

 

Chest pressed together, Gavin’s heart having fallen somewhere straight down into the hotel lobby, and the repetition of small trickles of water against tile overcome his every sense. Nines’s face is close to his, all hard angles and cold eyes perfect for staring straight into the human soul. 

 

Luckily for them, Gavin’s not human right now. 

 

A neutral face, then Nines leans away with a disappointed sigh. “You can’t even tell GV-200? God, what do I even keep you around for.” A healthy pause, then a hand is tugging Gavin’s head forward directly into the spray. The warm water instantly runs into a thousand streams down the crevices of his face, Gavin tensing as his nose is flooded. From there it’s a struggle, Gavin forced to open his mouth in order to even breathe, hot individual streams thundering against his lips and water rushing out from his filled mouth. It’s much hotter than it needs to be, Gavin leans into it, the constant pressure against his mouth coupled with a hand gripping the back of his neck fucking tight has his dick jumping too attention, flushed and pressing up between the inside of his thigh and his tight ass Cyberlife black boxers. “It’s too cold, idiot,” Nines’s hisses against his ear, Gavin shivers at the sparks that weigh down his lower body at the rumbling tone. 

 

Unceremoniously and without a hint of hesitation Gavin is thrown to his knees. The meat of his calves thankfully enough to the dull the blow as a foot is pressed into his lower back, shoving Gavin down until he’s forced to use his hands to stay upright. 

 

“Suppose you could warm me up, right GV-200?” Nines asks, foot creeping down until it touches the waistband of his slacks. There he presses in slightly with his heel, digging the toughened muscle right up against Gavin’s balls. And a gasp is torn from Gavin immediately, his heart beating in his ears over the sound of the shower stream, a new wave of hot tingles encapsulates his body, causing him to shudder and helplessly lean back into it. Searching for more of that ‘ _ good _ ’ feeling. “You know, I always liked you,” Nines bables on, Gavin can barely hear him over the static as his foot presses in harder. Pain starts to ebb into the edges, mixing with the pleasure so beautiful and  _ fuck _ is he really going to cum here? Just like this? One can only hope so. “Ever since I saw you at that pretty store window, face and body all beat to fuck and back. New you were exactly what I wanted, a hard worker? Right GV? So how are you gonna warm me up after fucking up my shower.” 

 

His voice is so powerful, his touch so strong and unafraid to cause pain, to administer harm. Because it doesn’t matter if you fuck up a new toy, you just buy a new one. 

 

The foot disappears and Gavin gets a moment to breath, legs shaking in the aftermath as he straightens out his elbows, sitting up back unto his knees and looking over his shoulder at Nines. 

 

So damn hot, all soft skin, wet hair stuck to his face, leaning against the wall like he couldn’t give less of a fuck. 

 

Gavin almost stumbles turning around, he crawls over in front of Nines parted legs, stretching upward so his face is near Nines’s stomach. They make eye contact, Gavin’s stomach is a mess of swirls more haphazard than a goddamn tornado. 

 

“So pretty,” Nines draws out, fingers running through the Gavin’s hair from his forehead back. He leans into it slightly, the steam filling the glass doors quickly hazing his vision so soft white plays in the edges. 

 

“Suck my dick and I’ll give you a present later, okay?” Nines asks in a way that is definitely not a question if the way he pulls Gavin’s face unto his cock is anything to go by. 

 

Gavin is quick to agree, lowering his ass back to rest against his calves, making Nines’s cock slide further up his face, covering one if his eyes and pressed hot and full against his lips. Nines’s is still watching him, gaze bored. He wants Gavin to prove himself, that he’s a good toy who shouldn’t be tossed away. His hands settles tentatively on the back of Nines’s thighs - God they’re so thick and  _ hard _ he can feel the metal endoskeleton beneath. 

 

Nines likes tongue, loves seeing flashes of pink play against the underside of his dick. A shudder and a harder grip in his hair, forcing Gavin’s half opened mouth and lolled tongue up and down Nines’s shaft. The wet slide and play of scorching hot meat against Gavin’s lips is enough to drive him fucking crazy. Desperate to take Nines into his mouth and properly suck him. He shudders when Nines’s plush and smooth head rubs over his bottom lip, soaking up the spit to make for a smoother glide. 

 

Above him Nines’s is holding in soft moans and grunts, tilting Gavin’s head back to watch his blissed out face. Gavin’s eyes flutter shut, dick pulsating against his thigh as Nines’s uses his mouth. 

 

A little ‘uh’ slips out of Nines’s mouth, his thumb coming out to force Gavin’s bottom lip lower and thus nearly splitting his mouth open. He guides Gavin’s head back a bit, pushing the head of his cock upward so it pulls Gavin’s top lip up with it. A moan barrels out of Gavin, frantically bucking so his dick reives the smallest sparks of friction. He moans, eyes fluttering as desperation leaves his legs heavy and asshole fluttering around nothing at all. 

 

His boner is taking no prisoners, and his pants are going to be the first fall in the mad scramble for orgasm. The constant strain against the fabric once bordering on good is now driving Gavin insane, the feeling painful as his dick curved down along the inseam. 

 

“Sir?” Gavin asks, his r’s completely destroyed thanks his tongue stuck out his mouth. 

 

Nines stops, pulling Gavin away from his dick and instead pressing the head to his cheek. “Yeah?” 

 

“Can I take my pants off please?” Gavin dares to ask, nervously avoiding looking at Nines’s face. 

 

A moment of thought passes and Gavin relieved as Nines’s nods. “Keep the shirt on, I want all my friends to know exactly what the fuck you are,” he adds. 

 

“Your fri- what-?” Gavin tries to say but is stopped as Nines lets his dick fall from Gavin’s face entirely, back to curving against his thigh once more. Gavin understands the silent order to be quiet and works fast to obey, unbuttoning his pants are shoved down. Leaving Gavin on his knees, cock pressing up to create an indent in his Cyberlife shirt. 

 

His hair is taken by the top this time, head maneuvered so he’s looking up at Nines. They watch other silently, Gavin using a free hand to take Nine’s cut cock in hand, tracing the tip before finally letting his mouth envelop the head. Nines tenses, pulling at Gavin’s hair enough to cause a bitter bite of pain before Nines realizes. 

 

Gavin broadens his tongue flat, licking the head in long soft strokes and balancing his hand flat over Nine’s hip to let him move deeper. The reaction is quick, enough to have Gavin’s asshole fucking throbbing as Nines’s head is thrown back - a tight hiss escaping. Gavin keeps pushing until Nines’s head is playing at the beginnings of his throat, then sets to work. 

 

Blowjobs are fast and hot as shit, but mostly fast. Just bouncing your mouth along the shaft of your partner’s dick. Nines likes it that way, fast with excessive spit collecting at Gavin’s chin. 

 

Nines uses the inner crook of his elbow to cover his eyes, head tilted back onto the white shower tile. Gavin mentally smirks, mouth preoccupied, and leaves his tongue against the underside of Nines’s dick, sliding against it with every thrust in and out. 

 

Gavin’s dick is straining hard, precum leaking down the side slowly and desperate to fuck, something, anything just because of the way Nines is moaning, the weight in his mouth, and pleasure of knowing how good of a fuck bucket he’s being for Nines’s right now.

 

An overwhelming rush to see Nines come has Gavin quick to push into his final move. The tech guy screwed Nine all up in the upgrade. Adding an extra nerve bundle at the tip and leaving a particularly spectacular weak point of Gavin’s partners. 

 

He likes to abuse it. 

 

So he pulls back, moaning deeply at the thick slide of cock pulling out over his spit slicked lower lip. Nines’s tenses, his grip in Gavin’s hair resizing as he no doubt knows what's next. A greedy smile explodes over Gavin’s face as he leans in, licking small kitten licks of the tip of Nines’s cock, relishing in the way his partner shudders and shakes in reply. 

 

“G-“ Nines cuts himself off, hand flying from his face to fist into Gavin’s hair too. He seems to have lost his persona, mouth hanging in open in boundless pleasure and upper chest flushed red. A piece of his black wet hair curls over his forehead and sends a small trickle of water running down his face. His legs shake so much Gavin pins them against the wall to keep him upright. He’s close, Gavin can feel it in the way he shudders and groans, legs adjusting wider on instinct. 

 

All is abruptly stopped as Gavin’s fleshlight suddenly bursts to life, explosive vibrations erupt from his cock through his entire lower body. The feeling leaves him so lost for air and tingly that his chest falls onto his thighs, Gavin bent over in submission to the coarse vibrations. 

 

“I said I had some friends coming over GV-200. We’re not stopping here,” Nines smiles, letting go of Gavin’s hair and stepping away from the shower. “Meet me in the bedroom after you clean this place up.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The bedroom door is cracked, slivers of yellow light shining over the hardwood floor. A shadow extinguishes the glow every few seconds, the loud creaks of Nines’s heavy steps echo from inside.

Gavin knocks on the door softly, holding his folded up pants and underwear to his chest. 

“Come in,” a bored voice answers. 

A shiver runs down Gavin’s spine, he pushes the door open with a shaking hand. Inside Nines’s is prepping the satin dark blue bedding by throwing it over the entire mattress and tossing decorative pillows aside. 

“You asked for me sir?” Gavin asks and sets his clothing on the dresser flush against the opposite wall from the bed. His fingers subconsciously trace the protruding yellow LED on his temple. It’s colors determined by the amount of sweat detected on Gavin’s forehead.

Nines looks over his shoulder, smirking immediately as his eyes trace Gavin’s body. “GV-200, did I ever tell you that you’re my favorite?” He asks, sauve and neutral. A perfect mix to pair with the sway of his hips as he strides over. “Out of every Android I own, I see you, and I smile.” In a flash arms wrap tight around Gavin and pull their warm chests flush together. He settles his hands on Nines’s chest tentatively. 

“I’m not wearing pants,” Gavin notes, eloquently, and a smile quirks on Nines’s lips.

“That’s the way I like you,” Nines leans in close, so much so that Gavin’s breath plays with a loose curl of hair on his forehead.

A yelp as he’s lifted upwards, back shoved against the wall to keep him from upright, the angle presses every inch of their bodies together and his chin hits Nines’s shoulder hard enough to make his teeth clack. 

Nines leans in close, Gavin trapped in place as their noses brush. A choked moan slips out when his dick rubs against Nines’s stomach.

The moment that their lips connect Gavin is in a spiral and everything pinpoints down to the pressure against his mouth. Hair brushes against his face and a cold nose pressed against his cheekbone and it’s all so perfectly Nines, every single sigh and movement. 

“So what are these friends I’ve been hearing about?” Gavin leans back to say, breathing heavily in attempts to regain air, helplessly his fingers crawl down to intertwine with the hand Nines has wrapped around his waist. 

Nines leans in to kiss him again, chastely. “Why does it matter to you? Nosey fucking Android bitch.” 

Gavin’s body is swung around and shoved onto the bed covers. Above him the ceilings are high, elegantly carved with picturesque white depictions of cupids and angels.

The view is broken by Nines crawling on top of him, a piece of cloth hung loosely around his neck. Gavin takes hold of it, chuckling at Nines’s unimpressed expression as he tugs the fabric to pull him closer. 

“Somebody should put you back in your place, whore,” Nines whispers into Gavin’s neck, Nines’s drier-than-normal tongue licks up the length of his throat. Gavin keens, leaning his head back to get his jaw out of Nines’s way. 

His fingers grow weak, slipping away from the strip in favor of burying a hand in Nines’s hair. 

Nines latches unto the skin, sucking hard enough to sting as Gavin’s feet scramble for purchase against the bed covers. His hand is suddenly torn out of Nines’s hair, shoved into the bed cover and wrapped up tight in the fabric. Nines leans away from the no doubt huge fucking spot on Gavin’s neck, looking up to securely tie both of his hands up above his head. 

RK’s chin brushes against Gavin’s shoulder as he continues with fleeting kisses. “Nine,” Gavin whispers, biting his lip as a sharp nip sinks into his neck. A hot blow of air has Gavin shivering in pleasure, relaxed as Nines’s hands slip beneath his shirt, rubbing along his sensitive sides. A spark sends a chill through Gavin’s body, he throws his head back into the sheets as a warm rush of pleasure fills out his cock. His legs are spread, arched over each of Nines’s thighs and tingling as every individual tooth digs into the thin skin of his throat.

The effects of Nines’s biting explodes into a falsetto, sharp pressure followed by a warm spread of euphoria force Gavin’s veins to sing. The feeling is loopy and slow, the irritation makes his neck and chin light up a vibrant red, vision almost blurry as his eyelids become heavy. His entire body tingles in pleasure as blood surges from his brain down to his neck. 

Nines runs a gentle finger over the purpled skin. 

“Use me,” Gavin bubbles out, a soft smile permanently stuck to his face as his head falls unto the comforter. 

Nines just rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss Gavin’s collarbone and carry on lower over the thick material of Gavin’s shirt. Once it catches in Gavin’s befuddled mind exactly where this is going his hips jerk, thrusting upward and pressing into Nines’s chest. Gavin moans, his thick stout cock sliding up in the cleft of Nines’s thick pecs. 

Anticipation is bubbling just at the surface. Gavin shaking as his dick is pulsating hotly, even the idea of being touched has him fucking desperate.

“Oh my fucking god,” Gavin’s head flies back on to the comforter, warmth racing through his entire body out from between his legs as Nines’s tongue caress the skin of his cock. God, that feels good, his legs tighten up. 

RK’s eyes are cold and certain, studying intently as he grips Gavin’s hips and flips him over unto his stomach. From there Gavin is manhandled to his knees, entire upper torso and arms pressed to the bed. 

All of his hair is standing on end, shivers shaking his whole body as Nines’s hand runs down his spine. His other palm settles in to cup Gavin’s ass, jiggling the muscle before spreading them. A thumb presses against Gavin’s taint and he jerks, sucking in a heavy breath at the deep pull of pleasure in his gut. He spreads his legs a little wider in anticipation- to the sudden shock of a slap. “Don’t move,” Nines orders and squeezes the handprint on Gavin’s ass to dilute the pain. Gavin nods, helpless against the soft sheets, his sweaty hair sticks to his face. 

Slowly Nines’s finger presses to Gavin’s rim, tracing it slowly in order to spread the slick lube around the edges. Gavin has to force himself not to thrust back into the touch. 

Nines presses his fingertip into Gavin, the push and sudden give of his hole forces a moan, the sound vibrating throughout his chest. Nines’s finger is warm, slick with excessive of lube and caressing the smooth inner ridges of Gavin. He tries his best to relax into the feeling, untightening and then tightening up again against his will. He cants his hips up a bit higher in attempts to better the angle and gasps when the head of his cock rubs against the comforter. 

Nines uses the tip of his next finger to stretch Gavin out much slower than before. Gavin sucks in a breath as he fights against his body's primal urge to clench. After noticing this the fleshlight fixed over his tip buzzes to life once more, vibrating up and through the entirety of Gavin’s lower body. He calls out when the feeling edges close on too much, a white static form of pleasure that forces him into screwing up his eyes and  finally relaxing. 

A thick uh slips out of Gavin’s mouth when the second finger moves in, sliding slowly and in short bursts to stretch Gavin out. He clenches around the two fingers and shudders at the feeling of being tied up and split open. 

When the fingers have finally worked down so Gavin can feel the base of Nines’s hand they start to finally move. Thrusting slowly in and out to be certain Gavin’s opened up enough. 

Gavin’s fingernails curl into his palm, “G-god,” he chokes out, shuddering under the near constant ministrations of the vibrations. 

“I am your God,” Nines leans in close to his ear, breath warm. That should  _ not  _ be as hot as it is. Gavin thrusts his ass back onto Nines’s fingers, eyes rolling up into his head at how deep they sink in. 

Nines pulls his fingers out abruptly, to Gavin’s dignation, he is about to complain when a rush of cold air floods the room. 

The vibrations are abruptly cut off. 

Gavin whines. 

“I told you to wait outside,” Nines sighs and grabs the back of Gavin’s head before he can turn, he shoves Gavin’s face into the sheets to hide the mystery person from view. “You remember the rules, right?” 

Gavin strains his best to listen which proves to be hard with your nose stuffed into the sheets and pleasure rushing down his stomach into his dick. His lower body is laid out and stretched for the stranger to enjoy. And God, they have to fuck, right? Nines is gonna make Gavin fuck this man like the perfect toy. Or her, holy  _ shit _ . His oxygen supply is harshly cut off, Gavin struggling to gain what he can from the air filtering in from wrinkles in the comforter. He breathes out heavily, body tingling as Nines says something to the person who’d walked in. 

The second his face leaves the comforter Gavin sucks in a breath, head spinning. He almost doesn’t register the fabric moving from his wrists to around his eyes.

“Show him your hole GV,” Nines moves back and away from Gavin, leaving him completely alone swamped in a world of black. 

Gavin can’t do anything but comply, pushing his torso onto the comforter and angling his hips up. From there he simply takes his ass cheeks in both hands, spreading them apart as a warmed trickle of lube slips out of his hole. 

He jumps when a hand settles on his ass, squeezing a little too damn tight and rubbing a thumb over his skin. Gavin arches back into the touch. 

It’s a stranger,  _ well _ , Gavin guesses it's a stranger. In reality it could be fucking  _ anyone  _ and the idea is so goddamn hot he may bust right now. Just somebody come to use and abuse him as a hole to fuck. God, Gavin spreads his legs a little wider and presses his cheek to the comforter.

So fast his head spins Gavin’s hips are gripped, pulling him back to the edge of the bed. No doubt leaving the guy standing tall over Gavin’s bent form. A hand squeezes his balls tight and Gavin moans brokenly. Pain shooting through his dick and burning the head of his cock. 

“Such a whore, keep your hands there.” A gruff, croaky voice says, fingers adjusting to hold where Gavin’s ass meets his hip bones. 

Gavin bites his lip, the taboo idea of the whole scenario has his body buzzing, cock hanging heavy against his inner thigh.

His master watches as his toy acts good and takes all of the cocks he wants. 

The soft, moist head of a dick rubs up against Gavin’s hole. He clenches immediately, desperate to feel it inside of him. It presses to Gavin’s hole, sending static shocks through his entire body, and nudges inside. 

Teeth plunge into Gavin’s own lip, muffling the guttural moan that threatens to spill from his lips. He can feel his rim stretch wide around the head, moving slow as lube moistens his entrance. 

“God, he’s tight. Feel like I’m gonna tear him in half,” the man sighs, his voice peaking something in the back of Gavin’s head. He doesn’t get any time to think on it before the man pulls him in closer. Shoving his dick in past moments of tightness in Gavin’s passage where the lube runs thinner. Heat erupts in Gavin’s abdomen, pleasure crackling inside of him as the stranger works to sink himself in without care for Gavin’s wellbeing.  

His cock is big, playing with Gavin’s goddamn guts and he cries out, shaking when he feels the man’s hips press against his ass. 

“Be quiet.” Nines snaps, closer now then Gavin thought. Holy shit, that’s hot too, his boyfriend watching, knowing he is going to stuff his dick inside of Gavin next - or maybe even alongside the stranger’s cock and stretch Gavin so far he actually fucking rips, blood mixing with lube and slickening him up so much for them. Fuck, and Gavin would let them too, would whine like a bitch in heat as they destroyed him. 

He feels, full, as the man’s cock presses inside of him. The feeling so tight it’s like he couldn’t go any deeper without Gavin tearing entirely.

The moment is suddenly cut as the man thrusts into Gavin, not moving far and rather just jerking his hips closer. Gavin’s fingers slip on the hold he’s got on his ass, a moan exploding from his mouth.

“Lazy bitch, I said not to move your hands.” The man snips, readjusting to grasp Gavin’s sides fucking tight and slap him back into his cock. He fucks Gavin roughly, an angry sort of fuck that has Gavin’s head spinning and insides red hot from the friction rubbing up against them. The slap of their skins echo through the large room and Gavin’s dick bounces against his thigh with every forced thrust. 

Gavin readjusts his hands as they slip down from sweat, making sure to spread himself open far enough so that his hole is stretched tight, burning as it threatens to rip under the harsh thrusts. 

A hand suddenly grips Gavin’s shoulder, shoving it down unto the bed and forcing his ass to perk up higher than before. He can’t even adjust his legs before the thrusts speed up, balls slapping hard against his taint enough to have him shaking. Gavin’s legs feel static, tingling from his groin outward. 

It is so hard to cum without anything touching Gavin’s dick, but right now he could almost cum just with the way a man he’s never seen before uses him solely for pleasure. 

He’s almost at the edge, mouth dumbly falling open as the thrust continue hard inside of him. Every push and pull of the man’s tip catches on his insides and forces oxygen from his lungs. 

The movements of the stranger begin to stutter, coming hard and far in between as he begins to mount his orgasm. The hand leaves Gavin’s shoulder, instead slapping his ass fucking hard so that his hole clenches around the man’s cock - milking his orgasm. “Such a good fuck doll, so pliant.” The man lets go of Gavin’s hips, suddenly falling still. A moan slips out of his mouth when the man’s dick grows overwhelmingly hot. He shoves Gavin downward completely, leaving Gavin flat on the bed as sudden hot drips of cum run over the small of his back. Gavin shudders, a whine slipping from between his lips. 

“Fuck,” the man pants, a hand gripping Gavin’s hair and yanking him up from the bed. Another hand snakes around to pull his mouth open and slip a finger inside. The pad traces over Gavin’s teeth slowly. “What a good boy.” 

Gavin shivers, the finger presses down hard against the flat of his tongue. 

“Don’t praise him, stupid bitch laid there like a dead goddamn fish,” A hand grips Gavin’s hair fucking tight on his right side, pain temporarily whiting out his vision as he flinches. His head is rocked back and forth by the strong grip which causes the finger in his mouth to slide up and down the length of his tongue. 

The stranger laughs, his voice low and gravelly, “Guess he’ll have to make it up to me, later.” 

Gavin internally raises a brow, but he doesn’t get even a second to think before another wave of cold air rushes over them once more.

“Ah, somebody shows up on time,” Nines chuckles, releasing Gavin’s head. 

“And it seems I’ve missed out on all of the fun.” A sauve, female voice answers.

Immediately Gavin shudders, the implications of a female voice sends an overwhelming heed through the tip of his cock.

He’s flipped over, dick arching over his stomach in anticipation for what comes next. He feels the stranger from before move away and somebody else take the place between his legs. Gavin calves hanging off of the bed and toes arch to press into the rug.

A hand settles on the center of his neck, nails long and sharp, and trace slowly down the expanse of his chest. Gavin gasps in surprise, the sharp trail leaves him fucking aching.

“Oh, I like him. Stay still, Android, put your hands above your head if you wanna keep them.” She whispers hot and shortly into his ear. Gavin clenches his teeth, throwing his hands up and gripping the comforter to keep them there. 

He can almost feel it right now, the hot tight warmth of a cunt saddling up on his dick. God he’s about to bust just imaging the way she’ll shake and cry out from the stretch. 

But everything is flipped on it’s fucking head as she grips Gavin’s leg and in the swiftest motion possible impales him on her cock. 

Gavin scrambles, heels digging into the side of the mattress. His back arches upward in surprise as he’s filled to the fucking brim once more. 

“What’s wrong? Weren’t expecting that?” The women laughs and sets a palm on Gavin’s stomach. 

“No, probably not,” Nines chuckles. A finger traces the shell of Gavin’s ear, sending a full body shiver that forces Gavin to clench around the dick filling him. 

A moan cuts through the room and Gavin gasps when hips drive inside of him with a powerful yet slow force. The pace meaning that Gavin is laid out, forced to feel every little inch of cock and biting his lip hard to avoid screaming - or crying. Hands snake beneath the tight material of his shirt and settle over his nipples, circling lightly as Gavin jolts up the bed with every thrust. 

Gavin moans in a static burst, tingles spreading from his nipples directly to his dick. 

His back nearly jumps off of the body when a warm hand wraps around his cock, clutching it tight enough to make Gavin nervous. He tosses his head to the side, hiding a portion of his face in his arm as the rush threatens to overwhelm him, tears playing at the inner corners of his eyes as everything starts to mount. 

“It’s cute, sucks a cock in like it’s life depends on it. Where’d you get it?” She asks, voice somehow breaking through the hazy bubble Gavin’s surrounded himself in. 

“Eden, danced like a whore in the window and wouldn’t stop looking at me until I brought it home.” Nines answers, his voice deep and familiar. 

“Ah, that explains it. What a bitch,” the women spits, a cheery tone to her voice as she lets his nipples go, running a hand up to lightly curl around Gavin’s neck, pinning him in place. 

Gavin’s head falls unto the bed, nearly drooling at the slow thrusts against his hot and wet insides. A hand still jerks off Gavin’s dick, carefully pressing the tip of an acrylic nail into the tip every few tugs. He pulls his hands into tight fists, entire lower body burning hot as his orgasm begins to build. 

Inside of him her cock is heavy, she moves in short motions making sure to stay deep inside. He calls out at the feeling, clenching around her dick in attempts to feel the full weight inside of him. The thrusts don’t help, each time forcing Gavin into spasms when her head rubs up deeper and deeper inside of him.

By now Gavin can feel almost every fucking vein inside of his dick at this point, desperation exploding beneath the surface as he is laid out and used. 

All at once the hand speeds up, rising and falling in a steady motion that has Gavin’s head spinning, he feels his orgasm peaking finally and nearly cries in joy as euphoria flows through his cock. A wanton moan spills from his lips as he shudders, impaling his body on her dick and struggling to breathe as all air is suddenly torn from his lungs. Lost in a haze of pleasure Gavin reaches his hand down helplessly, running his own thumb over his head in attempts to draw out his orgasm. 

A smack knocks Gavin from his rush, powerful enough to throw his head to the other side and leave a sting over his cheek. Against the move’s idea it only spurs Gavin on a bit longer, eyes nearly rolling up into the top of his head as the pain carries him through the remainder of cumming, thick drops rolling down the sides of his abdomen tickling the skin. 

Gavin falls back to the bed, eyes snapping open as he realizes where exactly his hand has moved too. Fuck. He moves his hand off slowly, flushed hot in embarrassment as he settles his arm back over his head.

“How disappointing GV,” Nines’s clicks his tongue and a hand runs over the expanse of Gavin’s side. “Keep fucking it, hard.” 

_ It _ , goddamnit Nines is going to be the death of him. Gavin winces as he is thrusted into once more, sensitive cock bouncing against the plain of his stomach. 

A pair of sharp, thick nails dig into his shoulder deep enough to sting. Gavin’s heart races in his chest as the hand uses its newfound hold to fuck Gavin down harder than before. 

“Uh,  _ Nine _ ,” Gavin chokes on his spit, wildly latching out toward Nines in surprise when the cockslip over his head suddenly explodes to life. The sudden burst of oversensitivity has Gavin shuddering in on himself, barely able to think fucking straight as pleasure borders on way too much. His upper body lifts off of the bed, the arch helping to take his mind off of the vibrations, though this arch in turn impales his body further unto the cock inside of him. 

Tears play at the outer edges of his eyes, threatening to move down his face as the overwhelming buzzing numbs his entire body waist down. He can barely take it, wanting so badly to just reach down and tear the vibrator off of his cockhead before it kills him. After a few more bounces over the bedsheets Gavin’s body finally starts to relax, the pain breaking way to a sudden pleasure that explodes through his body, leaving his mouth to helpless fall open. 

He faintly feels a finger that he can only guess is Nines gently tracing over the arch of his cheekbone. 

“Aw, poor baby,” the women teases, gripping Gavin’s thigh inner tightly and flipping him over unto his stomach, knocking all of the air from his lungs immediately. She moves to fuck Gavin hard now, lifting a knee unto the bed beside him to gain leverage.

Gavin shoves his cheek into the comforter and the overstimulation causes him to jerk over the bed. Unable to move away from the endless array of pleasure Gavin’s mouth hangs open, numbness pulsing from between his legs. 

He hand tugs his hair hard and Gavin hisses, winching as he’s suddenly shoved unto the hilt of the women’s dick. His body completely helpless against the hard pressure of being stuffed full and fucked deep. 

The woman’s stays inside, only moving a small fraction as she reaches down to run her sharp nail over the sensitive skin of Gavin’s balls. In desperation he fucks himself back on her cock, sparks exploding behind his eyes at the rush of pleasure. His dick is thrust into the comforters repeatedly, the sensitivity nearing on painful as it all becomes too much. 

When she cums she grips his hips hard, pulling him deep on her cock and gasping as warmth seeps inside of him. Gavin finally falls limp from his shaking, the fleshlight finally turning itself off to his gratitude. 

“What a good toy, thank me for my cum,” She laughs under her breath, running her fingers through Gavin’s hair. 

“Thank you,” Gavin murmurs, voice skidding as he struggles to regain his breath. He feels bone tired from all of that fucking sex, hole clenching around nothing as she pulls out, heat burning inside of his passage. 

A kiss presses into Gavin’s temple chastely, then the room goes awkwardly silent.

Gavin tenses as a hand reaches for the back of his blindfold, working gently to release the knot. “Wait what?” He stutters, reaching upwards to grab the women’s wrist and stop her in her tracks, only when he reaches up to the nails, the acrylics have suddenly disappeared. 

Yet, Gavin was fairly sure the woman had never moved from her place between his legs. 

“Okay, flip me,” Gavin cuts, suspicion creeping into his mind as he moves to sit on his ass - wincing - and pulls the blindfold over his head, taking a few strands of hair with it in the process. Gavin sets the fabric beside him on the bed, looking up to meet Nines’s gaze and rolling his eyes. “Was starting to wonder why I wasn’t allowed to touch anybody.” He jokes, smiling softly.

“Shut up, you had no idea what I was doing,” Nines moves his other knee up unto the bed and scoots forward to sit on Gavin’s lap. 

“So, what voices did you use anyway?” Gavin draws up the balls to ask, the first man’s voice ticking something unknown in the back of his mind. He looks up blankly at the sculptured ceiling waiting for Nines’s reply. 

“Well the only other voices I’ve really heard enough beside people you would know from the DPD are those I met in my time at the FBI, so I-”

“Wait wait wait,” Gavin is quick to cut him off, “So you used fucking Perkin’s voice? And made me get off on it?”

Nines looks up at him then, a sly grin on his face. “I had no other options.”

“Oh you motherfucker,” Gavin can’t help but laugh, rolling his eyes hard. “Now I gotta live knowing I got kind of fucked by Perkins. I’m going to need fucking counseling.”

Nines’s laugh, of course still proud of himself and wraps an arm around Gavin’s chest. “Was it good, though?” He asks, digging a perfectly sculpted tooth into his lip. 

“Yeah, it was amazing babe, thought my dick was going to fall off,” Gavin laughs, leaning fully down unto his back and grabbing the back of Nines’s head to pull him down too. “Thank you.” He whispers after a pause. 

“You’re welcome, Gav,” Nines answers wrapping an arm around Gavin’s chest to pull them tighter together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this blurp of whatever!  
> I've been thinking of making a social media, what platform do you guys think I should use to best keep in contact with yall?


End file.
